This invention relates generally to an electronic method and apparatus for locating an object, and more particularly to such methods and apparatus for locating a lost or stolen object.
High value personal electronic objects, such as notebook computers, laptop computers, pocket and palm computers are easily misplaced, unintentionally left behind by a user, or stolen. In 1997 alone over one billion dollars worth of laptop computers were stolen in the United States and the rate of theft is rising at 148% a year. Employees conducting business away from home are increasingly becoming victims of economic espionage through loss of proprietary data stored in misappropriated laptops. Even when employees take measures to physically secure their laptop computers, the security measures are being compromised.
Current electronic locating devices require activation by a user and that the user to be able to hear or detect an alert signal generated by the personal electronic object, such as a notebook computer. When the notebook computer is removed from its case or when a security cable is cut, an alarm sounds. With this type of system, there may be a considerable delay from the time when the user misplaces the personal electronic object and when the user realizes that it has been misplaced. By that time, the misplaced personal electronic object may be a considerable distance away from the user. Existing methods of theft prevention require the user to be in the vicinity of the personal electronic object as the existing methods neither notify the user remotely through a telephone call nor provide coordinate information on the location of the object. Also, existing methods of theft prevention do not aid in automatic recovery of stolen personal electronic objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal electronic object locating system, which aids in automatic locating, tracking, securing and recovery of the personal electronic object.
The present invention is a system for automatically locating a personal electronic object. The system comprises: a communicator, a location sensor; and a security controller. The security controller activates the location sensor to determine a location of the personal electronic object. When security of the system is compromised and access to a computer network or a wireless network is available, or the owner initiates a query, the location is transmitted through the communicator.
A method is also described in accordance with the present invention.